Treble Clef
by victoriacole
Summary: HPFC forum - Shuffle Challenge. A five part one-shot with different pairings and plots. Inspired by songs by Paramore, A Fine Frenzy, Good Charlotte, Dierks Bentley, and Rihanna!


Treble Clef.  


_For the Shuffle Challenge in HPFC forum. Multiple pairings, different POVs. Some things don't correspond with the books, other things spoil Breaking Dawn._

**That's What You Get – Paramore.**

_That's what you get  
When you let your heart win._

Edward stares at Bella, who is lying next to him. She is breathing evenly, feigning sleep. Her soft murmurs fill his ears, and he knows she is talking to Renesmee.

He watches her sigh, and turn over and snuggle into him. He smiles to himself.

One fight he can not win, is the one with his heart. It wins every time.

__

**Almost Lover – A Fine Frenzy.**

_Goodbye, my almost lover,  
Goodbye my hopless dream,  
I should have known you would bring me heartache,  
Almost lovers always do._

I held my posture as I watched Bella choose Edward, again. She chose not to marry Edward after all, to my delight. She looked so fragile. I'd never want to see her hurt, so she came to me. The top dog. Too bad she didn't want it for me. Too bad she just taunted me, gave me a taste of her lips, and a taste of her love, and left again.

I knew she would go back to the Leech. It was obvious. despite when we danced, and we spun around, laughing at our own clumsiness. I couldn't help going back to her, though. The guys, and Leah, warned me.

Now she's gone, and I'm watching her cuddle with the bloodsucker that could crush her to dust in any second.

I sigh, and shift, going to my friends.

_So long, my luckless romance, my back is turned on you._

–

**Dance Floor Anthem – Good Charlotte.**

_Everybody, put up your hands,  
Say "I don't want to be in love;  
I don't want to be in love."_

-

Leah watched Sam with Emily, cuddling on the couch. She glowered, her jealousy a little more than obvious. Jacob touched her shoulder. Even with their petty differences, and even if they didn't like each other, he was there, he could relate to her.

"Let's walk," Jacob suggested. She nodded and he put his arm around her shoulder, steering her out the door. "How are you holding up?" He asked once they were outside.

"All right, I suppose," Leah shook her head. "No, wait. I'm not alright. I'm sick of feigning happiness because of him. I'm sick of being bitter towards everyone because someone took my own happiness from me. I don't want to be in love!" She sighed. Jacob pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.

"I know how you feel." Leah breathed in the smell of her friend Jacob.

"I'm glad you're here, Jake." She smiled. Jacob smiled back.

–

**Settle for a Slowdown – Dierks Bentley.**

_And I'm still praying I might see  
The glow of a headlight._

-

Edward watched Bella drive away, his heart and soul in the loud truck with her. The deep rumble disrupted the serenity that had enclosed his house. Her scent was enthralling him, the smell of her blood pounding beneath her skin, into her veins, made him weep. He watched the red glow on the dust path in front of him.

She was shrinking, a tiny dot in the sunset.

Still watching as she disappeared, he wished he could see one small thing.

The glow of a group small red lights.

–

_  
_**Disturbia – Rihanna**

_  
Put on your break lights,  
We're in the city of wonder._

-

Isle Esme was sparkling blue, and white. Bella fought through her cloudy memory, trying to picture it through her human eyes. She looked at Edward, who was smiling, too. This was the island where it started. Renesmee. She put her hand to her mother's cheek, showing her that she knew that this place was important.

"Yes, love," Bella kissed Renesmee's head. Edward looked at Renesmee, and squeezed Bella's shoulder.

"The city of wonder," He grinned. "You're different, Nessie. So, we call this the island of wonder." He smiled at Renesmee. She looked at Edward, and frowned. She put her hand to his cheek, showing him that she liked it already. He smiled and kissed said hand.

"I love you, Daddy." Renesmee said, flashing her teeth. Bella smiled, and kissed Renesmee again.

"I love your Daddy, too."


End file.
